Historically, phosphates have been used as builders for detergents, due to their excellent chelating agent performance. However, due to aquatic plant stimulation effects, most jurisdictions have limited or banned the use of phosphates in detergents.
Accordingly, there is an important need in the art for new and effective chelating agents, dispersants, and/or builders for automatic dishwashing detergents.